1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons formed from paperboard and, more particularly, to cartons having improved sealing characteristics.
2. The Prior Art
The arrangement of flaps for forming and sealing carton walls illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the drawing represents the arrangement used heretofore in the packaging industry. The two figures are included to emphasize the advancement made by the present invention. The configurations and arrangement of flaps used heretofore provides uneven sealing compression when the carton is sealed. Two rectangular flaps attached to each other in an overlapping relationship leave a substantial gap (136), shown in FIG. 6, and thus create a poor adhesion of the components forming a wall of a carton. Consequently, the carton does not possess sufficient sealing qualities.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides a carton having good sealing qualities. The extended tab 28 on flap 26 is employed to get greater contact between the dust flaps and the outer closure panels to improve the end closure seals. For the type of package shown in the application (a carrier for 12/12 oz. cans) poor adhesion between the dust flaps and outer panels creates a potential hazard. The weight of the cans will pop any marginal bond and spill cans.
This greater contact between the panels is particularly important if the adhesive used to close the end flaps so a preapplied adhesive. The preapplied pattern does not have a great deal of thickness, so in the conventional split panel arrangement as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 the preapplied pattern on flap 130 is virtually useless because it does not really contact the inner surface of panel 124.